


The Murder of Dave Strider

by lionprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionprince/pseuds/lionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has been murdered. It was just discovered who the culprit is, John Egbert, however they've gone missing. It is now up to Jane Crocker to find him and bring him to justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Murder of Dave Strider

Jane Crocker, ace detective, was working on a new case.  
The suspect, the murderer, had finally been identified.  
Fortunately, he only killed one man, and not several. Nevertheless the death of the young Dave Strider was devastating.  
The killer, John Egbert, was identified less than a day ago, but was no where to be found.  
Jane Crocker was to find him and bring him to justice!

 

She started off by visiting the local bar. The women who worked there, at the counter, was a good friend of hers. Not only that, but John had been the topic of casual discussion between the two before he had done the crime.  
She slipped in and sat down at the counter.  
“Hello, Roxy,” she greeted.  
Roxy grinned from ear to ear and leaned on the counter in front of Jane.  
“Hello, Janey, what can I do for you today?” She asked.  
“I’m on the trail of someone you know, the very same man who killed your cousin, Dave Strider. Do you have any ideas where he might be?”  
Dangling in between Jane’s index finger and thumb was a picture of none other than John Egbert.  
“Oh! Him!” The expression on her face turned from a warm realization to that of shock and horror, “how could a cutie like him commit such a terrible crime?”  
Jane sighed, “I’d like to know that as well, Roxy. I’m wondering if you have any idea where he might be.”  
Roxy’s frown remained on her face, “Sorry Janey, I have no idea. You could ask my cousin Rose, she might know. The two are real close.”  
“Can you give me her, um, your address?” Jane asked, placing a pen and slip of paper on the counter, and pushing them towards Roxy. She has never been to Roxy’s house before, when the two hung out they were seeing a movie, or going shopping, or they were at Jane’s house.  
Roxy grabbed the pen and spent a minute writing.  
“Here you go Janey, now go and find him!”  
“Thanks Roxy, I will, for you, for Dave!”  
With that, Jane pocketed the paper, and ran out of the bar. After she grabbed the attention of a taxi, she took her seat and gave the driver the address. She was now closer to solving the case, even if it’s only a small step forward.

 

Arriving at precisely 1:34 P.M., Jane paid the driver and got out of the cab. She walked to the Lalonde residence and rapped on the door.  
Who answered the door was none other than miss Rose Lalonde.  
“Um, hello, can I help you?” She asked, seemingly uncomfortable (probably at the sight of Jane’s detective wears).  
“I wanted to ask you a few questions about mister John Egbert, do you mind if I come in?” Jane asked.  
“Oh, no, not at all!” Rose led Jane inside and to a room with a nice sitting area, likely a family room, “make yourself comfortable.”  
Jane sat down in a white chair and pulled out a notebook, then started to ask questions.  
“When was the last time you saw John?”  
Rose sat down on a white chair across from the one Jane chose.  
“Oh, a few nights ago.”  
“Be more precise, please.”  
“Uh, I think it was about, 2:16 AM, and it was the 16th. We were hanging out here, watching movies and stuff, and he was going to take a plane to New York, New York. I dropped him off and that was the last I saw of him,” she explained.  
“Where was Roxy during all of this?” (Roxy and Rose live together, so of course it would be smart to ask)  
“She was out with a guy. Aridan, I think his name was?” She replied.  
“Thank you. Do you mind if I call in some others in to investigate the house for any further clues of his whereabouts?”  
“No, that shouldn’t be a problem.”  
Jane pulled a cell phone out of her coat pocket and called the police station, saying she had some idea where John Egbert was, and to investigate the house.

 

Jane was given two days off, for some reason. This was unfortunate, because she was eager to finish the case.  
Just as she was about to retire to bed on the second day, she received a call.  
“Crocker, we have a bit of a problem. The officers in New York have asked hundreds, if not thousands of people if they’ve seen Egbert, but there’s nothing. I’m not saying he isn’t in New York, but I want you to go back and question the Lalondes as soon as possible.”  
“No problem,” she replied, trying to disguise the fact she was grinning ear to ear (although she’s talking over the phone, so that wasn’t so hard).

 

Jane’s first idea was to go back to Rose and ask her questions again.  
No luck there. She stuck to the same short story. Heck, she even went as far as to say what movie the two watched (which happened to be the same one in the VCR).  
Then, she got the idea to ask Roxy some questions. Of course, she should have done this earlier.  
This time she was lucky.

 

The scenario was like it was three days ago. She sat at the bar and Roxy leaned on the counter in front of her. Everything else was different, though.  
“Roxy, where were you at about, 2:16 AM on the 16th?”  
“Um, sleeping?”  
“According to your cousin, Rose, you were out with a man.”  
“Aw, shit, you caught me. I was out with Eridan Ampora.”  
“You know you shouldn’t lie, Roxy, it’ll only get you in trouble. You’re my friend, so I’ll let you off with a warning this time, alright? Now, do you know what Rose was doing this particular night?”  
“Uh, yeah, duh! She was hanging out with John…and she dropped him off at his house. Oh, why couldn’t I remember that earlier? Sorry Janey.”  
“Son of a bitch!” Jane shouts, leaping out of your chair, “sorry Roxy, I gotta go!”  
Jane calls the station immediately to alert them. Now THIS was a surprising twist! Jane thinks, Rose Lalonde, was she aiding the man who killed her brother? Why? Are the two a couple, is that why? No, they definitely aren’t. It doesn’t add up.  
However, Jane was in for a shocker.  
It turns out she was walking about and failed to realize it. She was just so caught up in the shock and surprise that Rose would commit such a crime that she walked right down an alley way.  
When she realized, she was about half way down it, and a man jumped out of the shadows, blocking her path and preventing her from leaving (the alley was a thing one, not big enough for her to talk around him).  
The man was none other than…  
John Egbert!  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment, Miss Jane Crocker, alone in an alley way. I’ve been waiting for soooo long!”  
He rushed forward and…  
Kissed Jane on the lips!  
Jane lost character at this point.  
“John! You’re not supposed to kiss me! We planned this all out! You’re supposed to capture me and shit and then I find out that Rose wanted to get rid of Dave and I got two days off because Dirk was in on it too! And then I escape and work with Jade and Jake to apprehend you three! You know I can’t keep character if you do that to me!”  
“Sorry, Janey, you’re just so kissable and cute! Anyways, you losers made me wait too long to be in this! Jade, Jake, and Dirk haven’t even shown up yet!”  
“Ugh, now I have to call Roxy and Rose and EVERYONE and tell them it’s over and done with. Thanks.” Jane groans and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and starts dialing numbers.  
“Wait hold on a sec,” John grabs one of her arms.  
“Yes, what is it?”  
John kisses her on the cheek, “You’re really cute when you’re frustrated.”  
Jane’s face turned slightly pink, “I’m not sure whether that’s a positive thing or not. We can go see a movie or something when I’m done calling them all, I guess. Not one of your lame ones, though, one that’s at the theater right now.”  
“Come on, my movies aren’t lame! Their cool, see, there’s,”  
Jane cut him off, “you can tell me about it later, Johnny, let me call them, alright?”


End file.
